Just Imagine (Erika x Walker)
by ChidoriQueen
Summary: Short one-shots about our favorite otaku couple! Inspired by Imagine Your OTP. Erika/Walker.
1. Otaku Hearts

Walker and Erika walked into the crowded movie theater, carrying inhumanely-large boxes of popcorn, jumbo-sized sodas, and cartons of Gobstoppers.

"Yay, the movies!" the girl cheered, before nudging her boyfriend in the ribs. "Can't you just imagine Sebastian and Ciel doing something like this in an OVA? After all, according to fifth bonus episode to the second season, they're actually actors, and you know, maybe they're a couple-"

He groaned, slapping a hand to his forward and whining, "Erika, you know I don't ship that!"

"Well, because you're the type of guy who actually thinks that Lizzy and Ciel should be together!" she pouted as they took seats next to each other near the front of the theater. "Come on, Walker, what's it going to take for me to get you to like yaoi?"

"You'd have to buy me a copy of SAO," Walker teased, grinning cheekily at her. "Or transmute Kadota into an eggplant!"

"Walker!" Erika scolded him, receiving glares from the elderly couple besides them. "You know that that's not possible! Human transmutation is illegal, and plus you can't turn humans into eggplants! That violates equivalent exchange-"

"Shut the hell up!" a blonde-haired girl glared at them, jutting her head in the direction of the large screen, the lights in the room visibly darkening."The movie's about to start!"

The two exchanged amused smirks and giggled, linking arms.

"So, what's this movie again?" Erika leaned in, whispering rather loudly.

"I don't really know. Some war movie that everyone's been raving about."

"We should have stayed home and watched Howl's Moving Castle...can you figure out if there's any canon yaoi pairings in it?"

"I don't think there is...and I don't even want to know."

"You can't deny that Holy Rome x Italy isn't adorable. Even if you're not a big yaoi shipper."

"Well, that's different! HRE actually thought that Italy was a girl, so it's not like he was trying to act all gay! And I just can't believe that you like Russia x China...that makes no sense whatsoever-"

"Haven't you heard of 'fanon'?"

"I still don't get that..."

Erika reached into one of the boxes of popcorn, grabbing a handful. The female otaku and torture specialist stared at it for a moment, before smirking evilly and taking a peek at her oblivious companion, who was attempting to watch the movie. She threw it in his direction, aiming at his face. The popcorn hit his face, leaving a buttery smear behind.

Walker looked at her, widening his usually narrow eyes before lifting his soda and squirting the sticky soft drink at her through the straw.

"Ah, Walker!" she cried out, wiping her face with a napkin. "That was brutal..."

"Hey, you're the one who started it!" he laughed, before also grabbing a handful of popcorn. "Payback time, Erika!"

The fact that they were in a movie theater and being glared at by their neighbors forgotten, the two continued to tease each other, throwing bits of popcorn and candy at one another, occasionally hitting the unfortunate individuals sitting around them.

"It's not like you don't like hetero, Erika. I saw all of your Royai fanart-"

"You hacked onto my phone? You little-"

"Hey, don't you remember that time when you locked yourself into my closet when Kadota was over so you could see whether we were gay for each other-?"

"That was two years ago-!"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you two to leave," a solemn man wearing a suit tapped Walker on the shoulder, a displeased bearded man standing behind him. "You're disturbing the rest of the audience. And we can't tolerate viewers that won't follow the rules. Do I make myself clear?"

"Right," Erika fought back a giggle as she locked eyes with Walker, "sorry."

The boy grinned at her, before sweeping her off of her feet and carrying her out of the movie theater, laughing as they entered the arcade/lobby.

"That was way too funny!" the girl chortled as he set her down on the popcorn kernel-covered carpet, ignoring the strange looks everyone was sending at the odd pair. "The looks on their faces!"

The two paused to catch their breath, before Walker grinned at Erika, throwing an arm around her shoulders, "So, are we going to raid the manga store? From what I've heard, the newest volume of Kuroshitsuji is out!"

"Ooh, that sounds like fun!" she snapped to attention, before her mouth upturned into a mischievous smile. "But you have to give me a piggy-back ride on the way there!"

He sighed, before reluctantly bending over, allowing his girlfriend to climb on his back and wrap her arms around his neck, feeling the sudden warmth of her presence as their cheeks pressed together. He fought back a blush as she brushed her lips against his cheek, right where her popcorn ambush had hit him.

"So...onward, my noble steed!" she placed two of her fingers in her mouth, whistling loudly as Walker did his best to carry her out of the movie theater, and onto the streets of Ikebukuro, internally groaning all the while.

Why should they have cared who saw them? They were the infamous torture specialist couple, after all.

And they loved each other from the very bottom of their otaku hearts.


	2. Cold Nights

It was a late November night, the sort of time where nature was in a limbo between fall and winter. Pseudo-winter. Or was it pseudo-fall?

The flurries that were drifting down from the sky were visible from the window of the living room, where the couple was cuddling under a mass of soft comforters, fluffy stuffed animals, shojo manga, and anime action figures.

Erika leaned her head on Walker's shoulder, shivering slightly despite all of the warmth around them, "I really hate this time of the year. It's just way too cold."

He smiled cheekily at her, nudging her with his elbow, "I don't mind it so much...but hey...you know what'll warm you up?"

"What?" she yawned softly at him, nuzzling his arm with his cheek.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Walker shouted, grinning from ear to ear as he whacked her with a particularly large pink bunny he had gotten her last Valentine's Day.

Erika yelped, holding her hands in front of her to stop the attack, before snatching the nearest Totoro pillow. She scrambled to her feet, throwing the thick comforters to the ground, her boyfriend chasing her in circles around the living room. He imitated the voice of some character in some crappy vampire anime that she had never bothered to finished, swinging around his weapon.

She dodged, but lost her balance and fell onto the ground, pleading for mercy. The boy merely laughed, towering over her, poising the fluffy bunny for an attack. However, before he could hit her, she pulled a mini Nerf gun out of her back pocket, firing the foam pieces at him repeatedly.

"Ah, where did that come from!" Walker cried out, crouching on the ground to avoid a couple of bullets. "That's not fair at all!"

"Come on, Walker! There's no such thing as 'fair' in a pillow fight!" the girl smirked at him, preparing to fire once more.

It was payback time.


	3. No Chance

Author's Note:

High school AU no jutsu! XD

Okay, he admitted it. She was sort of pretty. Always surrounded by a posse of girls whenever she walked through the hallways. Sitting at the head of a cafeteria table with the most popular teenagers in school. Smiling, laughing, talking.

The girl was a decent person. It wasn't like she was entirely full of herself or swallowed up by the mere fact that she was well-liked. She just accepted it, and tried to keep everybody at a safe distance. From the rumors that had been whispered all around the school, she had rejected every single invitation to go to the homecoming football game. All guys who had crushes on her, of course.

Which was why Walker never thought for a moment that he had a chance with Erika Karisawa, the secretary of the student council.

After all, he was probably one of the nerdiest of the nerds, staying after school to smash broken laptops and examine the pieces. Plus he was a hardcore otaku, which practically labeled him as a geek at their high school. He also wasn't the most social person, preferring to sit in the corner of the cafeteria closest to the window, pretty much always alone.

His mom wanted him to go out and make friends. To act like a teenager and get a girlfriend. To "come out of his shell".

Walker knew that, of course. And really wished that he could.

It was an ordinary afternoon, with Walker taking a seat by himself and pulling out his bento box. He chewed slowly as he stared at a robin hopping around a tree branch, almost oblivious to the light tap on his shoulders.

"Yumasaki, right?" he heard a familiar voice ask, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"Whoa!" he turned around, before blushing when he realized that it was Karisawa-chan. "Um, sorry...I was just surprised...hehe..."

"Oh, sorry for bothering you!" Erika gave him an apologetic smile, before gesturing to the seat adjacent to his. "Do you mind if I take this seat?"

The boy debated for a moment how to respond, the rash part of his mind urging him to ask her to the football game while the two of them were alone. After all, in the worst case, she would just say 'no', right?"

But what if she laughed about it with her friends? What if everyone found out that he had been stupid and gutsy enough to ask out one of the most popular girls in school?

"O-of course not," he blurted out, nodding stupidly."Go ahead."

"Thanks, Yumasaki-kun!" she gave him a little wave and a close-eyed grin, before dragging the empty seat in the direction of her table, her friends waiting impatiently for her to return.

Walker groaned, banging his forehead onto the table with a loud thud.

He really was pathetic.


	4. Burnt Marshmallows

The two children were sitting huddled around the fire they had started with a couple of slightly-sooty matches and a pile of wood chips and scraps of paper, toasting marshmallows.

Walker's childish nine year-old face was contorted in concentration as he held a marshmallow on a stick over the face, slowly rotating it so that the surface would become a gorgeous golden-brown. His female companion noticed that he had been working on this for about five minutes, and wondered why he was so intent on the task.

However, the marshmallow was accidentally held too close to the orange-gold tongues of flame, catching on fire and filling the alleyway with the scent of burnt sugar.

Erika gasped in surprise, leaning forward to blow out the fire that had started on the sweet, coughing and waving the smoke away from their faces.

The boy's face fell as he glimpsed the burnt, unsalvageable marshmallow that he had worked so hard to perfect, obviously dejected.

The girl, realizing that her friend was upset, frowned, "What's wrong, Walker-kun? It was just a marshmallow. Don't worry, I'm not mad..."

"It was supposed to be a gift for you," his lip quivered as he gazed down at the charred marshmallow, "and now it's ruined."

Erika thought about it for a moment, before her face broke out into a toothy grin. The little girl gently plucked the candy off of the stick, "It's okay, Walker. I don't mind at all! Actually, I like burnt marshmallows better! It's all gooey and sweet on the inside! And it's what's on the inside that matters, right?"

Giggling to herself at the surprised look on her friend's face, she plopped it into the mouth, getting marshmallow-y gunk all over her adorable face.

"Hey, Erika-chan," the boy spoke up tentatively.

"Yeah, Walker-kun?"

"I like you," he said shyly, before amending, "I mean, I _like _like you."

Feeling very bold at that moment, he leaned over to kiss the top of her pink, marshmallow-coated nose.

Burnt marshmallows weren't so bad after all.

Author's Note:

Three cheers for childish fluff! :D

Remember to give me a review if you liked it! I didn't pay attention in Chinese school so I could write this as soon as possible. XD


	5. Our New Life

"Ah, here we are!" Erika set down a heavy cardboard box onto the floor, before twirling around, falling into the arms of her grinning husband. "The start of our new life!"

The couple had decided to open a manga shop in downtown Ikebukuro, which was, as Dotachin had said, the only way to make a living off of their "wacko obsession". There was a small apartment above the shop for them to share, and lucky for them, the shop plus the housing was their's for an affordable price. Simon had recommended the real estate company to them, and had even given them a bento box of sushi as a housewarming gift.

"This is really going to be the best thing ever!" he cheered, giving her a kiss on a cheek and a warm hug.

Or so they thought.

Three days later, not to the real estate company's surprise, the roof of the apartment collapsed, raining a whole storm of nesting termites and dust on the sleeping couple.

"Holy crap!" Erika buried herself under the covers to protect herself from the assault, aggressively dialing a number onto her cellphone. "That damn company ripped us off! What are we supposed to do now?"

"Well, we could look on the bright side of things!" Walker chirped, nonchalantly flicking a termite off of his legs, before an evil smirk upturned the corners of his lips. "I think it's time that we go into our former profession...don't you remember what happened the last time we got our hands on a nest of termites?"


	6. Innocent Pastimes

The boy fired a confetti cannon, watching in delight as the fragments of colored tissue paper floated around them, before cheering, "Happy New Year!"

Erika batted him on the shoulder, grinning at her boyfriend, "Not yet, dummy! We still have to stay up until midnight!"

"Challenge accepted!" he pumped his fist up into the air, before glancing briefly at his watch. "Okay, it's only about a quarter to nine...what's the plan for the next three hours?"

"We'll just have to wing it!" she said energetically, bouncing up and down, before searching through the crowded living room for some area of entertainment. Erika found a deck of dusty cards under the couch, and plopped herself down on the carpet, gesturing to the spot in front of her. "We can start by playing Go-Fish."

Walker sighed, sitting in front of her as she dealt the cards. _This is not going to go well..._

"You're lying to me!" she whined, pointing at him accusatively. "When you moved your hand, I _saw_ that you had two Aces!"

"Go Fish," the boy repeatedly stubbornly.

"Walker, you're such a cheater!" she fired back, crossing her arms defiantly.

"How come you haven't given me any cards in the past five times I've asked?" he retaliated, knowing that a huge argument was about to start.

Erika slammed her hand of cards on the ground, brown eyes blazing, "Because I didn't have the kind that you were asking for! And besides, if I don't give you anything, you're allowed to pick something up from the deck, and maybe you'll get the card you want-"

"You're practically contradicting yourself! You're accusing _me_ of cheating, and when I say that _you're_ cheating, you say that maybe I'll get what I want because you're cheating! Why don't you tell that to yourself?" he protested angrily, not liking the sly smirk that appeared on her face.

"So you admit that you were cheating?"

"When did I ever say that-"

"Ha, so you _were _cheating! Nothing can get past me, Walker-"

"How about we do something else?" he said in a calm voice, before laughing sheepishly. "Games don't usually work out for us."  
Erika paused, before giggling, whipping out her laptop, "Why don't we write crappy fanfiction about one another? Using each other as OCs? You can pick the universe and what character you want to pair me up with..."

Walker hesitated, before looking at her suspiciously, "Promise me that you won't put me in a yaoi love triangle with Kadota?"

She laughed like a villain, tapping her fingertips together, "Hehe...we'll have to see about that..."

He banged his head on the floor, seriously regretting stopping their card games.

That, at least, was an innocent pastime.


	7. Not a Morning Person

Author's Note:

So, this is supposed to be set when Dotachin, Saburo, and our lovely couple are still part of the Blue Squares. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review if you liked it!

"Dotachin's sick, so it looks like we can just skive off the gang meeting today!" Erika cheered, bursting into her best friend's bedroom. "Wanna do something fun today?"

He turned over groggily, squinting at her, "Huh? Um...yeah, sure...whatever you want, Erika."

"Awesome!" she ran over to his bed, and dragged him out of the covers by the arm, not seeming to care that he was dressed only in a pair of Sharingan boxers.

"W-what are you doing?" he protested stubbornly, not being a morning person and slumping on the ground of his room. "Sleeping late can be considered 'fun'."

"But you said that we could do whatever I wanted!" she said brightly in a slightly sing-song voice, plucking a clean t-shirt, sweatshirt, and a pair of worn jeans out of his drawers. Erika yanked him up by the wrist and pulled him to the bathroom, shoving the clothes into his arms and pushing him inside. "Get changed! I want to bake cupcakes together."

"But why? Are you sure that we can do it?" his muffled voice sounded from inside the bathroom as he changed reluctantly.

"There shouldn't be any reason why we can't," she pursed her lips, leaning against the wall closest to the bathroom. "I woke up earlier today and ran to the store. I think I have everything we need..."

"So I guess you were planning on skiving off of the meeting anyways?"

"Could've read my mind. Dotachin-kun getting sick is a plus, 'cause now we have an excuse! I called Saburo-kun and he says that it's okay, so everything's all good!"

"Have you ever tried baking before?"

"Actually, no...but it looks sorta fun, so I wanna give it a shot!"

Walker yawned, trudging out of the bathroom. She could be so unpredictable, he thought as she snatched his arm and tugged him into the kitchen, where everything was already set up. He wondered how she was able to wake up so early in the morning.

Erika checked the oven to make sure that she had already preheated it, before thrusting a plastic container filled with colorful paper cupcake holders and two iron pans in his hands, "Just put these in."

He watched from the corner of his eyes as she melted ten tablespoons of butter, and mixed it together with sugar using an electronic egg beater, softening at the sight of the beautiful smile on her face. A drop of batter landed on her cheek, but she just giggled, wiping it off with her sleeve.  
As she cracked a couple of eggs into the mixture, and mixed in the almond extract, vanilla, flour, cocoa, salt, and baking powder, he slowly grinned as he got an idea. Hastily snatching two eggs from the foam carton besides her without grabbing her attention, he banged them against the counter until there was a thin but visible crack on their brown surfaces.

She was humming as he held them over her head and opened them, allowing the gooey yolk and egg whites to drip slowly down her face. Erika turned around, shocked, before she narrowed her eyes at him, the effect ruined by the egg on her face, "Walker..."

She took a dollop of the batter with her wooden spoon and catapulted it at him, but he ran before it could hit him, splattering on the kitchen table.

"Revenge for dragging me out of bed at 9 AM!" he shouted gleefully.

Erika refilled a measuring cup with flour, before dumping it on his straw-colored head. He shrieked, trying to get the powder out of his hair, whining, "Erika...what was that for?"

"Now you don't get to eat the leftover batter," she said smugly, before licking the spoon to tempt him. "And I get to eat more than my half of the cupcakes. Not to mention, I'll show Dotachin all of the fanfiction you wrote when you were twelve…"

The girl cackled at the sight of his horrified face, shaking her head as she continued to stir the batter.

Despite everything, he was just too cute.


	8. Shopping Carts

"Hey, Walker, you better have the grocery list!" Erika hollered as she broke into a sprint once the two of them had turned the corner and had been able to see the supermarket.

He sighed, bracing his hands in surrender before pulling the crumpled piece of paper out for proof. Walker ran after his excitable girlfriend, doing his best to ignore the strange looks that everyone was shooting them. He even recognized a couple of kids from the infamous movie theater fiasco. "Erika, slow down!"

She let out a bubbling laugh, bangs bouncing around her face as she grabbed a shopping cart and dashed inside. He followed her inside the old grocery store that they frequented, breathing in the familiar smell of freshly baked goods and rotting vegetables.

"Good morning, Suzuki-san!" Erika bounced giddily to the check-out counter, waving to the elderly store owner. "How are you today?"

The man looked up from his book, squinting at the young couple and adjusting his glasses before smiling weakly at her, "Ah, Karisawa-chan. Yumasaki-kun. I'm doing just fine, thank you very much."

"Sorry, she's a bit hyper today," Walker laughed, smirking slightly.

"Walker~" his girlfriend whined, giving him a swat on the elbow.

"Well, you kids have fun. It's nice to see you."

"Thanks, Suzuki-san!"

Erika jumped into the shopping cart, pressing her knees to her chest in order to fit inside the restricting space, "Let's go, Walker!"

"Do you really expect me to push you?" he gave her a dubious look, watching with a hint of amusement as she pouted adorably, giving him the puppy look. She could be way too cute sometimes- he really was lucky to have her.

"Come on, please," she pleaded.

They locked eyes for a moment, before Walker let out a sheepish laugh, "Alright, you win. Fine. I'll push you around. But then we go back to business, okay?"

"Alright!" she grinned up at him, brown eyes closing in happiness.

He gave her a reluctant smile, before pushing the squeaky, rusting cart towards the nearest aisle, "Ready, Erika?"  
"Yep! Thanks so much, Walker!"

"Okay...go!" he leaned forward, pushing his weight on the cart, before running and sending it hurtling forward, his girlfriend squealing and drawing the attention of the other shoppers, disturbing the quiet of the grocery store.

Walker let go of it, watching in amusement as the shopping cart spiraled out of control and hit a display of Pocky sticks, sending tomato-flavored ones flying in all directions. The cart fell over, groaning, onto its side, the girl inside emitting an even louder shriek.

"Walker!" Erika cried indignantly. "What was that? You could have killed me!"

"You wanted me to push you," he raised an eyebrow, shrugging innocently. "And letting go seemed like it would be fun."

"Gah, damn you," she grumbled, before standing up and brushing crumbs off of her skirt, face visible flushed. "Never do that again."

He pulled her to him, tilting her chin up and pressing his lips against hers, feeling the heat of her rosy cheeks. She let out a squeak, before relaxing and closing her eyes.

It was impossible to stay mad at him for long.


	9. Waiting For

"It's raining, Walker! It's raining!" Erika burst into his room, cheering jovially.

"Huh?" he looked groggily up at her from his volume of Fruits Basket, engrossed in the adventures of Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo. "And?"

She pouted at him, hands on her hips, "So that means you have to go outside and play with me! Come on, didn't I get you rain boots for Christmas-?"

Walker tilted his head in confusion, before flopping his head down on his pillow and closing his eyes, "You did? I don't ever remember-"

Erika sighed, exasperated with her boyfriend, "Well, they're in the closet. It's the first rain in ages, Walker! I feel like we've been going through a drought-"

He raised an eyebrow. "Erika. ERIKA. Earth to Erika. It rained less than two weeks ago."

"Well...it's still a drought to me! So let's play around. Walker-"

"Alright, alright. Be patient. Just let me get out of my pajamas and I'll play with you. The things I do for you-"

"Yay! I love you, Walker!" she clapped her hands in delight, rushing over to his bedside and giving his cheek a quick kiss, before running out of the room.

He froze, touching the warm feeling on his face and trying to ignore the electric shock such a simple gesture sent through him. Walker had realized how deeply he was in love with Erika two years ago, and he never felt shy or self-conscious when he was with her. Even doing something as childish as playing in the rain didn't seem stupid when she was the one who had brought up the idea in the first place.

Walker dug out the never-worn rain boots from his messy closets, pulling them on along with his black raincoat. He tucked an umbrella from his desk drawer for good measure, before exiting his room and joining Erika.

She was standing at the doorway, brown eyes glued on the raindrops that kept falling, falling, falling. It was landing on the ground at a rapid speed, forming puddles in the potholes of the worn, decade-old asphalt. He heard a loud rumble of thunder, before realizing that nature's singing had replaced the usual yells, beeps, and roars of the traffic. Erika was right- it was just so beautiful.

Like she was.

He nudged her, bringing her out of her daze, before grinning at her, "Come on, Erika. What are you waiting for?"


	10. All Fun and Games

Erika cheered loudly, swinging the arm that was holding the video game controller with a wide, sweeping gesture, "Woohoo, I am totally getting this~"

"15-love!" the enthusiastic announcer's voice came out of the TV.

"Ah, damn it," Walker muttered, although he wasn't surprised. He had yet to defeat his girlfriend in Wii tennis, but he always felt better after reminding himself that they would both definitely suck at the real thing. The two of them were never terribly fond of athletics, after all.

"There's no way you can beat me, Walker-kun!" Erika teased him, tendrils of her chestnut hair coming out of her braid and sticking to her chin.

"Oh, really?"

"So is this a challenge? How much do you want to bet that you'll lose?"

"Hm...one-fifty yen?"

"That's enough for a box of Pocky...you're on. Alright...let's go!"

Determined not to lose more money to another stupid bet with his girlfriend, he furrowed his brow in concentration and swung the Wii controller back and forth with unnecessary enthusiasm. He whacked the ball on the television screen back, and it was so close to being out, but...she hit it back anyways, the tennis ball ricocheting off of the green court with such energy and speed that he...

BAM!

Walker, in his enthusiasm, had accidentally flung the controller out of his hands, hitting the wall to their right and leaving a huge dent. His jaw dropped, and he just stared at the newly-made impression on their basement wall in disbelief.

"30-15!"

Awkward silence.

Suddenly, he heard a muffled giggle beside him, and he whipped his head around. Walker scowled at Erika as her chortles turned into hysterical laughter. She clutched at her stomach, stumbling backwards into a tower of boxes and collapsing to the ground along with the cardboard.

"Hey, why are you laughing?" he frowned at her, giving her a hand in order to help his hysterical girlfriend up. "That's not funny. Now we have repairs to pay for-"

She took a couple of deep breaths, tried to speak again, before succumbing in to yet another fit of laughter, "You...you...the look on your face..."

He gave her a reluctant grin, laughing sheepishly and resting a hand on the back of his neck, "Yeah, I know. That was stupid. I shouldn't have been so serious about it-"

Before he could finish his sentence, however, she stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Haha, it's okay. No need to apologize, it was just funny. I think that it was worth it, though."

Considering how happy it made her... Walker supposed he agreed.


	11. Ripples

A little girl with her chestnut hair in a braid peered anxiously around, watching as the other children ran happily around the small playground in front of the school; swinging on the monkey bars, giggling as they raced each other down the hill, squealing as they skidded down the colorful slides. Their lunches were left alone against the fence as the children yelled and played without a care in the world.

She sat on a park bench under the shade of a particularly leafy tree, her thin legs swinging back and forth. Her hazel eyes were transfixed on a small puddle of mud that was under her bench, stirring the surface with her toe, watching a small ripple spread across the murky water.

The girl took out the meal that was placed with care inside of her lunch box, nibbling on a ham and cheese sandwich wrapped in a thin layer of plastic and sipping on a box of grape juice.

A group of children in her class rushed past her, laughing and chattering, sending a gust of wind blowing her bans back. She widened her eyes in surprise, but it was too late. The initial shock that prompted her to drop the sandwich. Before she could save her lunch, however, it had landed with a plop into the mud puddle. Her meal was now unsalvageable.

She stared at it for a second, before accepting the fact that it was gone, trying to ignore the deep rumbling in her stomach. After a few moments, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Startled, she whirled around, her hazel eyes meeting a pair of amber ones. A boy had taken the seat right beside her's.

"You dropped it, didn't you?" he asked gently, holding out a small bag of moist carrot sticks and half of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Here. You can share with me."

Erika stared at his offer in shock for a second, before shaking her head fervently, "No, it's okay. I'll be fine, I don't want to take your lunch-"

"It's alright," the boy laughed, shoving it into her hands and closing her palms over the food. "I'm fine. Just eat it."

She muttered a hasty thank-you under her breath, before unwrapping the boy's sandwich and biting into it, savoring the tart jam and the rich creaminess of the peanut butter.

"My name is Walker Yumasaki. I think we're in the same class," he chattered, a friendly smile teasing the corners of his lips. "Your name's Erika, right? It's really nice to meet you."

She stared at him blankly, before a heated blush crept onto her face and she stuttered, "Y-yeah, you too..."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, eating the shared lunch, before Walker stood up and dusted off his pants, having finished his half of the sandwich. He gave her another radiant smile. "See you soon, Erika."

She nodded blankly, watching as he gave her a cheery wave and jogged off to where a couple of his close friends were impatiently waiting. Erika watching him for another minute or so, before smiling to herself and looking down at her almost-finished sandwich and nearly empty bag of carrot sticks.


	12. A Smile

A pretty young woman wearing a black pantsuit and a thin golden chain around her neck stepped out of the dingy New York City subway and into the cold December air. She shivered as a particularly chilly breeze blew tendrils of her brown hair back, her trembling fingers gripping the handle of a briefcase.

She walked into a coffee shop, her heels clacking on the tiled floor. The buttercup yellow walls of the cafe were peeling visibly, and a group of waiters were chatting idly as she sat herself down on a forest-green matchbox chair. The woman lifted up the menu that was laying on the small wooden table, her brown eyes scanning the coffee-stained pages.

A waiter wearing the banana-colored shirt that was apparently the shop's uniform stopped talking to his buddies long enough to approach her, taking a pencil that was tucked behind his ear and holding it over a pad of lined paper. He chewed his wad of bubblegum as he asked, "Hello, miss. Are you ready to take your order?"

"Yes, I-"

Once she got a good look of his face, she stopped. His hair was a wheat-color, bangs hanging in his face. His eyes were slanted. His nose was angular. His mouth was upturned in a faint smile. She knew him from somewhere. She knew that smile.

Her mind was hunting for the some memory of this boy, sifting through twenty-five years of memories for something. Anything.

But there was nothing. Just a pang in her heart that told her that she knew him. An ache in her mind, trying to put a finger on where he was from.

"Um, miss?" he cocked his head in confusion, shooting a glare at his snickering friends to silence them. "You were about to say something?"

The woman stared blankly at him for a moment, before shaking her head and clearing her throat, "Sorry. Yes, I'd like a small black coffee, please. Thank you."

She told herself it was nothing. It must have just been some strange coincidence. Nothing at all to be worried about. The feeling had passed. She didn't know him, and was confident of it. It was just a spur-of-the-moment feeling.

He finished jotting it down in his notebook, before he gave her a cocky grin, "I'll be right back with your coffee, miss. Thanks for stopping by."

"Yeah," she muttered, trying to hide the blush on her face. "No problem."


	13. Halloween

Erika posed for her boyfriend, blowing him a flirtatious kiss. "How do I look, Walker?"

She was wearing her Ciel Phantomhive cosplay which consisted of a cheap eyepatch, an elaborate and expensive navy blue coat with black lapels and a baby blue bowtie, a wig that vaguely resembled a mop, and the cane that had finally arrived in the mail the previous dHe gave her thumbs-up, silently laughing at how ridiculous she looked, he straightened the black tie that was part of his Tamaki Suoh cosplay and patted down his hair. "Awesome."

"So, are you ready?" she grinned, leaning forward to poke him with her cane.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he laughed, before taking her slender hand in his and grabbing a ridiculously large neon orange bowl of candy. The couple exited their small apartment.

The lights blinded them, as every single door on their street was open and every single lamp was glaring brightly. Young children and their parents (along with some disgruntled older siblings) carried flashlights as they stopped at each door and entered apartment complexes. Laughter and the soft hum of voices filled the air; brightly-colored candy wrappers littered the ground.

Erika and Walker stopped at a place at the sidewalk, before exchanging a happy smile and offering the sugary goodies to the children passing by, "Happy Halloween, everyone!"

After approximately two hours of the exhausting Halloween labor, Erika and Walker, laughing all the while, stumbled into their apartment. Walker grabbed her hand, twirling around clumsily for a moment, before the two collapsed onto their musty couch, breathless.

Their faces were inches away when Erika grinned mischievously, "Well, there's plenty of candy left, right? And I rented some horror flicks the other day. Why don't we have some fun?"

"Sounds okay with me," Walker closed his eyes and leaned in, but he was stopped by a pair of disruptive fingers and a playful poke on the cheek.

"Ah-ah-ah," she teased, pushing him off of her and grabbing the television remote. "You get a kiss after we watch Zombie Chronicles Part III."

"Aw, come on," he mock-pouted, watching as she took off her mop-wig, her braided hair tumbling down her shoulders. She raced to the doorway of their apartment and dimmed the lights, before rushing to the couch as ominous orchestra music played and the movie began.

She unwrapped a Reese's peanut butter cup and popped it into her mouth, before curling up onto the couch, legs tucked into her chest. Erika rested her head on Walker's shoulder, her hazel eyes glued to the screen.

Zombies paraded through the streets, grunting as the civilians screamed and ran away in terror. A single man who couldn't have been older than Walker himself and that had ridiculously-large muscles fired his sniper, taking out two zombies in a brilliant display of blood and guts.

Walker tried to stifle his laughter at how ridiculous the movie was, watching as the man, defeated zombie after zombie, rescued innocent civilians, met another girl whose only talent appeared to be being kidnapped by sinister villains, and embarked on a series of melodramatic adventures.

Once the movie was over, he almost let out a sigh of relief, before the absence of cheesy dialogue and overly-dramatic music scores alerted him to the soft snores that seemed to be coming from beside him. Startled, he looked to the girl with her head on his shoulder, and saw that she was sleeping peacefully, her breathing even with the rhythm of sleep. He sighed, leaning forward to take off the eyepatch that she had neglected to removed, easing her head onto his lap.

Walker gazed at her sleeping form for another couple of minutes, stroking her soft brown hair. Exhaustion began to overtake him as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead, before muttering groggily, "I love you, Erika."

Kadota entered the apartment silently, using the key that he knew the couple kept under their doormat. He pushed open the door, before saying in a loud voice, "Walker, Erika-"

He paused once he heard the gentle snores, before spotting the couple sleeping together. Erika's head was resting in her boyfriend's lap, her hands hanging over the couch and barely skimming the carpet.

Kadota sighed, looking at the couple fondly, before leaving his friends in peace and closing the door with a soft creak.


	14. Truth

A/N:

This was a request from RAIKIM4everlover. She wanted me to write a one-shot where Erika won't eat and is depressed, and Walker comforts her and tries to figure out why. So...yeah. I hope y'all enjoy this. :D

XXX

"Erika, I'm home~!" Walker announced cheerfully as he bursted into their shared apartment, juggling a full bag of groceries in one hand and a stack of manga in the other. His girlfriend was curled up on the couch, knees pressed to her chest, tangled strands of hair hanging in her pale face.

She barely muttered hello as he set down the groceries and manga and sat next to her, frowning and resting his palm against her forehead. "Is there something wrong, Erika? You haven't been yourself lately. You know, you can tell me whatever you're feeling."

She shook her head ever-so-slightly. He sighed in exasperation, grabbing her chin to tilt her face up, catching the light that poured in from the window. Her eyes were hollow and lifeless, dark bags under them. She was astonishingly pale, lips chapped, a healing cut on her nose.

"C'mon, Erika. Spit it out already!" he demanded, raising her voice and watching as she flinched, still refusing to say a word.

He decided to let it go for now. One thing he had learned from their relationship was that when Erika said "no", she really meant it. She wouldn't talk until she was ready to. He reached for the bag of groceries again, standing up and dusting off his jeans. "What do you want to eat? I'll make you anything you like."

Another small shake of her head. She let out a hacking cough, before croaking, "No."

"Erika, stop being so damn stubborn!" he protested, sifting through the bag of groceries for a cup of instant beef-flavored ramen. "Seriously, what's wrong? Did someone say something to you? Are you sick? Are you depressed? Just tell me already, goddamit!"

And then she started crying. Really crying. She was sniffling and tears were running down her cheeks and then she burying her face in her frail hands. He sighed, sitting back down and allowing her to lay down in his lap, sobbing and sobbing. The salty tears drenched his worn jeans, but he merely ran his fingers through her hair, assuring her in a gentle voice that everything would be okay. Whatever this "everything" was.

"Well, whatever your problem is, you can't just stop eating," he spoke firmly, grabbing a small container of strawberry yogurt from the grocery bag. He peeled off the thin foil lid that was printed with a cartoon of a winking cow, ripping off the tiny plastic spoon that was attached to the bottom of the cup. He dipped the tiny object in tentatively, getting a small spoonful of pink-ish yogurt. Walker propped his girlfriend up onto a pillow, holding up the spoon and gesturing towards her mouth encouragingly. "Say 'ah'."

She sniffled, wiping away the tears with her sleeve, before accepting it. Erika closed her eyes, savoring the sweet, fruity taste, before she nodded, begging for more. He sighed, taking a bigger spoonful and continuing to feed her himself. After about twenty minutes of this, the cup had been emptied. He tossed it into the trash bin, before leaning forward to give his girlfriend a kiss on the forehead, scooting forward so that he was only sitting on the edge of the sofa.

Walker walked quietly to their shared bedroom, grabbing her Sebastian pillow and a plaid blanket. He tucked the pillow under her head and draped the blanket over her almost-sleep form. Her eyes were closed, eyelashes fluttering every once in awhile. She muttered something under her breath, hand escaping the covers to droop to the floor, barely skimming the carpet.

He smiled fondly at her, before picking up a volume of manga and starting the walk to his bedroom. Before he could take another step, however, he heard a sleepy voice say in a nearly-incoherent voice, "Walker..."

Walker turned around, widening his eyes. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

He blinked, staring at her blankly, before saying in a soft voice, "I love you too."

And that couldn't be closer to the truth.


	15. Family

The young newlyweds walked hand-in-hand across the sidewalk, listening to the chatter of the people surrounding them and the honks and shrieks emitted by taxis. The air smelled like an oddly appealing mixture of cigarette smoke, fresh coffee, and McDonald's.

Walker was nodding fervently as Erika was recounting the last hilarious crackfic that she had read, eyes misting over as she laughed.

Suddenly, a small hand tugged on the back of Erika's winter coat. She paused, raised an eyebrow in surprise, before turning around. The young woman peered around, puzzled, before she looked down.

"Erika, what is-?" Walker began to say, but stopped as soon as he caught sight of a small child that couldn't have been older than four or five. Her mousy hair had been done in a braid, and she was wearing a pink parka and fire engine red boots.

The girl's lip quivered as she gazed up at the couple. "Where's Mommy?"

"Um..." Erika nervously exchanged a look with her husband, before kneeling down until she was eye level with the child, brushing the loose strands of hair from her face. "Well, your mommy's gonna be here soon, okay? Just wait with us. She'll come."

The girl sniffled loudly, her chocolate brown eyes searching the sea of indifferent people hungrily.

Walker ran his fingers through his straw-colored hair, shooting Erika a desperate look before saying nervously, "Well, sweetheart...could you tell us your name?"

She looked up at them dubiously, before answering in a pouty voice, "Haruhi."

"That's a pretty name," Erika chimed in, plastering a smile onto her face. "I'm Erika and this is my husband Walker. Say hi to the weird guy, Haruhi-chan."

"Hey!" he protested, playfully swatting her on the shoulder. His wife gave him a teasing smile, leaning forward to brush her lips against his cheeks to distract him, before turning back to the young girl.

"So, Haruhi-chan. You wanna hear a funny story? It's something that happened during our wedding." Erika beamed at Walker, giving his hand a squeeze. "You know that celebrity, right? Yuuhei Hanejima? The one in that action movie that came out a few weeks ago?" Haruhi thought for a minute, before nodding her head. "Great. So, he's the brother of our good friend Shizuo. And when he heard that we were getting married and weren't gonna do anything special, well..." She exchanged a look with her husband. "Let's just say that he gave us the wedding of the century."

"And with the wedding of the century comes cake," Walker chimed in. "Too much of it, to be exact. So after I got me and Erika a couple of drinks and turned around...splat. I got a load of marble cheesecake from Italy smashed into my face-"

"From yours truly," Erika interrupted, bowing graciously towards the now-giggling child.

"Of course, I couldn't let her just get away with it, so...um, we basically started a food fight and got everyone involved. Man, I wish you could've seen it, Haruhi-chan. Food everyone. Erika's dress was covered in sake and spaghetti and cake and anything you can imagine. It was crazy. Absolutely insane." Walker gave the girl a broad grin. "But I think that it was the most fun the two of us ever had in our lives. Seriously. And we've had a lot of good times together ever since we met."

Erika and Walker continued to bounce stories and ideas off another, telling corny jokes just to see the child crack a small smile and bob her head up and down.

"So, there's this guy, Simon, he works at Russia Sushi-"

"Haruhi!" A woman wearing a pantsuit and pearls jangling around her neck came dashing towards them, pushing a few disgruntled people out of the way. "Haruhi, are you alright?"

"Mommy!" the girl cried out, reaching her twig-like arms out to the woman and allowing her to sweep her off of her feet. The two hugged, cheeks pressed together.

Once the woman was finished making sure that her daughter was not hurt, she turned to the young couple, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "So, who are you two?"

"Um, well, your daughter was lost so we just talked to her for a bit when she was waiting for you to come back." Erika fidgeted, uncomfortable under the woman's stony gaze. "We just wanted to keep her safe. Haruhi-chan's a very sweet girl, by the way."

The child beamed, hopping out of her mother's embrace to wrap her arms around Erika's waist, "Thank you, Erika-san."

The brunette widened her eyes in surprise, before her gaze softened and she hugged the girl in return. "No problem, Haruhi-chan. Thanks for talking to us."

The girl smiled a wide, toothy grin at them, before reaching for her mother's head and tugging the woman in another direction, turning around to give them a wave.

Walker lifted his hand in farewell in return, turning to his wife and giving her a puzzled look. She had a hand on her stomach, and was fondly watching the girl as she skipped away. "Is something wrong, Erika?"

"No, it's just..." she trailed off, before settling her shoulders and turning to her husband. "Isn't it time that we thought about starting a family?"


	16. Game Over

"Alright, Walker," Erika said dramatically, shining a flashlight under her face as she and said person climbed onto her mattress, "you know what time it is, right?"

Her boyfriend gulped as she logged onto her laptop and opened the very thing that had plagued his dreams ever since she had suggested that they play it: Slender.

An image of a dark forest appeared, and Walker watched fearfully as Erika skillfully maneuvered around the ominous place. The screen blurred a bit as she almost came into contact with their very skinny, pale, multi-armed enemy, and Walker let out a high-pitched yelp.

Erika breathed a sigh of relief as she managed to, for the present, escape the murderous wrath of Slenderman. She collected one of the pages from a dingy bathroom complex, and the notification "1/8" popped up. His girlfriend grinned triumphantly, her eyes glowing with the sort of dangerous enthusiasm he hadn't seen since their torture-specialist days.

Walker breathed heavily, flopping down onto his back. "Damn, this is just too scary."

"Oh, come on, Walker, don't be such a- OMIGOD THERE HE IS."

He shrieked as Erika furiously tried to steer herself away from the enemy, the screen growing fuzzier and fuzzier until the words "Game Over" popped up onto the screen.

"God, what's the point of this game?" Walker grumbled, panting. "It's just terrifying."

Erika's eyes were glazed over for a moment, before a wide, maniacal grin spread across her face and she turned to look at him. "Oh God, that was awesome! Let's play again!"

Walker had no choice but to reluctantly succumb to the will of his insane girlfriend, watching as she once again lost herself in a tangle of fear and excitement that he had fallen in love with all of those years ago.


	17. A Halfway-Decent Boyfriend

"Hey, Walker," Erika said one day, opening his bedroom door without knocking. "Have you heard of My Immortal?"

Her boyfriend yawned and forced himself to look away from Ryuuji and Taiga's unlikely romance, replying groggily, "Um...yeah. I think one of my online friends might have mentioned it. So, what about it?"

"Well, it's a Harry Potter fanfic that everyone's been talking about, so I wanted to know if you'd like to read it with me. It's in English, so reading it might be kind of hard, but I think we should give it a shot!" Erika announced, and without waiting for a coherent response, she marched up to his desktop computer and typed in the password that she wasn't supposed to know (green-hairedwaifus897).

She changed his keyboard from Japanese to English, and typed in "my immortal fanfic". Over two hundred thousand results showed up. Erika's eyebrows furrowed as she scrolled down the page, mouse browsing over the many options, before finally clicking one, satisfied.

"Okay, Walker! Come over here!" Her hazel eyes wide with maniac excitement, she waved him over.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes before finally half-rolling half-climbing off of his bed and kneeling down on his carpet. Walker peered at the brightly-glowing screen with half-closed eyes, struggling to read the first line. "AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!"

"Goffik?" Walker wondered out loud. "And what the hell is MCR'?"

As the two continued to take turns reading aloud, Walker developed what he later named the worst headache of his life. "Ebony" (or was it "Enoby"?) was the most horrible Mary Sue that he had seen in his life, half of her thoughts revolved around her wardrobe, the HP characters were terribly OOC, the "lemons" had absolutely no depth, the fic used English terminology that he had never heard of in his twenty-four years of living, and the author had the uncanny ability to drop F-bombs and spell pretty much every word in the English language incorrectly.

However, after Walker felt like his author alter-ego was being strangled to death, Erika finally exclaimed, "Wow, this is the greatest thing ever!"

He almost choked on the mouthful of tic tacs he had swallowed in a failed attempt to alleviate his internal pain. "Please tell me that you're joking."

"Of course not!" She swatted him on the elbow, most likely a lot harder than she intended to. "This is amazing! Come on, let's keep on reading!"

Walker was about to open his mouth to say something about how she was terribly wrong, but he stopped as soon as he saw how genuinely happy she really was. She sat on the edge of his swivelling chair, her fingers poised on the top of his mouse, eyes shining.

So, in a valiant attempt to be a halfway-decent boyfriend, he nodded, refraining from jumping out of his window. "Um...yeah, you're right, Erika...it's...uh...fantastic!"

"Alright, onto the next chapter!" She beamed, turning away from him to make the fated click that led the two of them to another five hundred words of "goffick" slang and torture.

_Oh God, please kill me now._

XXX

A/N:

In case some of you don't know what My Immortal is, it's a Harry Potter fanfic revolving around Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way and how everyone falls in love with her and her goffick awesomeness. It's been hailed the worst fanfiction in the world, and due to the amount of controversy this beautiful masterpiece has caused, it was removed from several years ago. However, it's been reuploaded and annotated many time on , so finding it if you are so inclined won't be a problem.

ALTHOUGH I DON'T SEE WHY YOU'D WANT TO READ IT.

BEWARE.

Anyways, "fangz" to all of my lovely readers! I refrained from studying for finals to write you these kawaii sugoi desu one-shots, so please review if you can! ^_^


End file.
